ShabbyHue
ShabbyHue, also known as IRLRenekton and Robotic Dolphin, is currently a poster on imitation GD's who primarily posts attempted humorous content. Chapter 1: Beginnings The story of ShabbyHue begins in the second season of the popular MOBA League of Legends. ShabbyHue began as the summoner known as Robotic Dolphin. ShabbyHue's preferred way to play throughout his first games were to play Master Yi and stack Boots of Mobility, he quickly revoked this build after realizing that the movement speed did not stack, however, it did produce this conversation. Ziggs: Yi why do you have 6 boots of mobility wtf Master Yi: GOTTA GO FAST Robotic Dolphin began to build "properly" soon after and began to gain more experience as he reached lvl 29. Robotic Dolphin's favorite champion to play was Gangplank and thus when he got Gangplank in an ARAM game, he was overjoyed. However, his fat ass brothers were watching kinky scenes on Game of Thrones on Netflix and were eating all the bandwidth so Robotic Dolphin was lagging like hell. Robotic Dolphin caught up on gold the best he could by using his ult to get assists in team fights, and when he was finally cured from the lag epidemic, he lead his team to victory. This game was the last PVP Game Robotic Dolphin would have as a level 29 as his xp finally reached... 1 point from lvl 30... Robotic Dolphin became lvl 30 after winning a custom dominion 1v1 against a sona bot. In late season 3 Robotic Dolphin began to post really bad threads on General Discussion on the League of Legends boards, making very few meaningful contributions. Chapter 2: Diamonds, Furrys, and Gaymers oh my! Robotic Dolphin began to realize that the furry shit poster IRLNasus was reaching the attention of GD by posting threads that glorify the sexiness of the League of Legends champions Nasus. Robotic Dolphin had a thought "What if there was an IRLRenekton?" and so the GD furry war began. Robotic Dolphin made the LoL account "IRLRenekton" and began to post threads on GD similar to the ones that IRLNasus as posted. The two "furrys" began to collaborated, forming the DFGs (Diamond Furry Gaymers) an order of furry shitposters that were the scourge of GD. The DFGs, the small posting force of merely 6 shit posters, began to overtake GD, driving it down the shit hole. IRLRenekton delighted in this, for a time, but he began to grow weary of shitposting and began to post well received threads such as "Trapped in the Morgue", "Next Cinematic Script Leaked!", "So I played Bloodborn", and "Champion Revealed: Tristalee Sinali, the ball of stats". IRLRenekton posted shit posts on the side using his alternate account IRLAzir. Then riot shut down the old forums and created a lvl 20 requirement to post on General Discussion on the new boards. So IRLRenekton and IRLAzir are practically dead... Robotic Dolphin still posts humorous content on GD Boards, but very rarely. Chapter 3: Gee Dee Ecks Dee Gee Dee is a fan made forum made to simulate that environment that was old gd before Riot dun fucked up. The account that was ShabbyHue was created as an imitation of the popular Gee Dee poster SharbyQue, combining the old meme of "Hue" with "Shabby" the username ShabbyHue was formed. ShabbyHue uses Mordekaiser pictures and memes as avatars. For a time after the account was made, ShabbyHue just attempted to annoy SharbyQue to no avail, as was the original purpose of the account. However, it did nothing and he was ridiculed for his shitty name. However, in the month or so before Gee Dee died, ShabbyHue produced some decent humorous content. Such as "The Lolicon: By JRR Tolkien" and "SharbyQue kiled my pet dick" Gee Dee then closed down because of somethings that Shabby didn't care about. Chapter 4 Oh 4: General Discussions General Discussions is another fan created forum made for the community of Gee Dee after it shut down. ShabbyHue posted content similar to that described in the last few sentences of the last chapter. That is really it... nothing to note here Chapter 5: IPB, the best GD GD IPB was another fan made GD made using the IPB website, opposed to the more commonly used Proboards website. IPB is arguably a better system but it costed a monthly subscription to use. ShabbyHue posted much well received humorous content on IPB, becoming a +++poster with 300+ upvotes. GD IPB shut down because it grew out of control, sadly... Chapter 6..66: Generic Discussion Generic discussion, the current flavor of the month, uses the .freeforums.net domain name on proboards, which is blocked by IT at ShabbyHue's school unlike .boards.net. This had made ShabbyHue a much less frequent poster, and ShabbyHue would like the admin to know that they "dun fucked up" Chapter 7: IPB is back again IPB is back and thus the trump card of GD has returned for active posting. Chapter 8: You dun fucked up IPB 2.0 This is what happens when Roy is not admin.